The present invention relates to devices for mounting a frame upon articles of varying sizes. More particularly, the present invention relates to anti-glare and/or anti-static screens which are mountable on or over a video display monitor and corresponding bezel such as that which are a part of a television or computer terminal.
With the widespread use of computer terminals, there is an increasing demand for anti-glare and anti-static devices to reduce either or both the glare and/or static which is reflected off the computer screen. A number of such devices are known in the art. For example, it is known in the art to mount an adhesive strip to the computer monitor and a corresponding adhesive strip to the anti-glare screen frame in order to provide a removable anti-glare screen apparatus. Such a system, however, poses unnecessary complications. For example, it requires that an adhesive material be near permanently mounted to either the computer screen or the surrounding bezel. Moreover, the device is comprised of several components rather than a single unit.
Another drawback of prior art systems is that they fail to eliminate the problems caused by dust and light seepage onto the monitor face negatively affecting the clarity of the image. In its attempt to mold itself to the shapes of various monitor screen and bezel configurations, the above mentioned prior art systems leave gaps between the anti-glare screen and the bezel.
The static electricity generated by the computer screen attracts dust which can enter through these gaps and settle on the monitor screen and on the inside of the anti-glare screen thereby obstructing the user's vision. This requires the user to frequently remove the anti-glare screen in order to clean the dust off of the monitor screen, only to repeatedly weaken the adhesion and affecting both the screen's placement in relationship to the monitor screen and its utility.
Another problem caused by the gap between the anti-glare screen and the bezel is light seepage. Light can enter the gaps between the bezel and the filter screen and reflect back and forth between the monitor and filter screens thereby adding to the glare which reflects off the monitor screen into the eyes of the user.
As a result, there is a need for an apparatus in a single unit which is readily adaptable to monitors of varying sizes, is easily transferable to other monitors of differing sizes, and which eliminates the problem of dust and light seepage.